narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sakiko Uchiha
OC's First Name/Second Name (name written in Japanese, Romaji name) Background The pregnancy was a fairly easy one due to Konoha being in a state of peace.Her father and uncle were present when she was born.It was Ino who suggested the name Sakiko to Sakura as she wasn't sure on the baby's name if they had a girl.Sakiko was born to years after Satoshi inside of Konoha hospital.Her mothers best friend Ino Nara helped driver her in the dead of summer.When Sakiko was little she was a very happy child it was even stated by Sasuke that her sweet personlity reminds him of his late mother Mokoto.Aside from her primary family doting on Sakiko her Grandmother and Grandfather did as well.academy As a child she often visited the clinic when she wasn't in the academy.She and her family often participate in the Hanami festival as it's Sakiko's favorite time of year. In her days in the acdemamy where filled with high praise from teachers and students alike.this lead to a many talks with her parents about not letting the pride get to her head.This often lead to some classmates finding her anniyabing but she was overall considered a prime example of an exllent student. . Personality Sakiko is a typical happy-go-lucky girl at first glance however once you get to know her can be a bit overbaring.Fron a young age she was epecilally clingy to her preabts and older brother.As such dhr takes great pride in being an Uchiha this ride can get the best of her at times.Even so shes very respectful of those above her and some of her peers she might come off as stuck up to some but she careds deeply for her family and ferinds. Appearance Here will be your OC's appearance. Describe the history of any marks they might have (you can do this in the background of course), their hairstyles, clothing, weapons and other physical traits Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT